hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5144 (10th April 2019)
Summary Romeo and Lily manage to avoid their families and the police, as they are finally prepared to run away together. However, Farrah and Doctor Keeley make a shock discovery - Lily has developed sepsis. Meanwhile, Prince struggles to search for Lily, but is encouraged by Tom to not give up, and Prince realises that his feelings for Lily are still strong. Plot Lily tries to convince Romeo that she needs a change of scenery to get better, and to go with him. Romeo and Lily make plans to flee to Dublin together, and to meet behind The Dog in the Pond. Doctor Keely and Farrah manage to get Imogen to reveal that Lily has run away with Romeo. Diane is informed that Lily has run away with Romeo. Lily is almost caught by Diane, but is caught by Sinead. Lily lies that she and Diane have fallen out and she's avoiding her and Tony. She gets Sinead to get her bag, and agrees to not tell Tony and Diane. Diane tells James that Lily has run away with Romeo. Diane tells D.S. Yates that Romeo has kidnapped Lily (although James corrects her). D.S. Yates tries but fails to find anything indicating where Romeo has gone. Lily tells Sinead that she loves her and gives her a hug. Lily runs into Peri and Yasmine. D.S. Yates realises that Romeo is going to leave the country, and asks James to accompany him to the station. Romeo manages to steal money from The Dog in the Pond cash register. Prince insists on helping find Lily, despite Goldie's insistence not to. Lily's friends try to dissuade Lily from going on the run. Scott tries to get the kids to practice the play for Lily, but they argue over who gets to play who. Diane tells Tony and Scott that the police think Lily has left with Romeo. Prince worries to Tom about not being able to find Lily. He bursts into tears. Yasmine and Peri desperately try to dissuade Lily but she tells them that she can't be a doctor as she's pathetic. Peri tells Lily that running away was the worst decision she ever made. Lily is convinced that Peri and Yasmine are false friends, and tells them to prove it by letting her leave with Romeo. Tom tells Prince that he should stop talking about Lily as if he has lost her. Prince leaves Lily a message, saying that he would wait years for her to get better if he has to, and pleads for her to return home. James tells D.S. Yates that it looks highly likely that Romeo is being framed, and accuses him of fabricating police evidence. He tells D.S. Yates to let him leave before he files a complaint, but D.S. Yates warns him that if he finds that Romeo has gone on the run and James has helped him, he will make sure James goes down. Doctor Keeley shows Farrah the results of Lily's blood test - one of the wounds have become infected and she has developed sepsis. Prince asks Yasmine and Peri if they've seen Lily, they lie and say that they haven't since yesterday. Lily gets a call from Diane and says goodbye to Diane. Lily takes out her self-harm kit and cuts herself. Romeo is horrified. Cast Regular cast *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Doctor Keely - Martelle Edinborough *D.S. Yates - Dean Smith *Imogen - Annabelle Kaye Music None Notes *Hussain Manawer wrote the poem that read as a non-diegetic voice-over at the beginning of the episode. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes